<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Cents by agentz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189358">Making Cents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123'>agentz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Uncle Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL, Dad! Scrooge Lite, FOWL and SHUSH, Family Angst, Fluff, Frank Be Wilding on Tumblr, Gen, Insecurities, Loss, Money, Team Uncle Week, Team Uncle Week 2020, Team Uncle Week 2020 (Disney), Uncles, bedtime story, light cursing, normality, sibling bonds, voices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of her parents' recent disappearance, Della decides to continue her annual tradition of going to summer camp.</p><p>Team Uncle Week 2020, Day 1 - Bedtime Story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck &amp; Della Duck, Donald Duck &amp; Della Duck &amp; Hortense McDuck &amp; Quackmore Duck, Donald Duck &amp; Della Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Hortense McDuck &amp; Quackmore Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Uncle Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Cents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrooge sighed in relief as he waved Duckworth and Della off. Sure, he loved his niece and nephew -- of course he did, they were his family after all, but...</p><p>He didn’t really have anything in common with them. They were just...there. Plopped into his life. They weren’t really of much use to the businessman. If anything, they were in the way, more often or not. Scrooge was actually a jot jovial that Della had gone off to camp this year. One less duckling to look after, even if it was for a little bit --</p><p>A chain of crashes interrupted Scrooge’s thoughts. He ran back through the front door and found Donald smashing objects to the floor of the foyer. “Oi! What do ye think yer doing?!” </p><p>Scrooge bent over and scooped up the pieces of one of the photo frames Donald had ruined. He ran his wing over his sister’s cracked, albeit smiling, face. She couldn’t be happier (and angrier) whenever she was with her dear Quackmore…</p><p>“Get to bed. <em>Now.</em>” </p><p>Donald stomped off, and Scrooge headed to his study for some glue. The nerve of that numpty! Coming into his home and ruining his prized possessions. Why he ought to --</p><p>A baby blue shadow in his bedroom caught his eye. Scrooge quietly propped the picture against the wall and gripped his cane harder. He crept into the doorway, ready to smack the intruder, when he realized it was only Donald. Who was indeed <em>not</em> in bed. </p><p>“What is it? Why aren’t ye in bed?” </p><p>The duckling ignored him as he climbed onto the mattress and tucked himself in. That smartass of a scoundrel! After a few moments of his uncle glaring at him, he signed, “<em>I miss my sister.</em>” </p><p>Scrooge’s chest tightened. </p><p>There. </p><p>That’s what they shared. </p><p>“<em>You have pennies in your bed.</em>”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“<em>Why?</em>” </p><p>“They help me sleep.” </p><p>“<em>Oh? You have nightmares too?</em>” </p><p>Donald started waving his fingers around in order to repeat himself. After joining him on the bed, Scrooge gently reached out and put his hands on top of his nephew’s with a sigh. “Donald, ye know ye can talk to me, right?” </p><p>“<em>I am talking.</em>” </p><p>“No. With your voice. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, lad. Afraid of, neither. I won’t laugh at ye.”</p><p>The duckling yanked his arms out and snapped his bill closed. He shook his head furiously. </p><p>“Aye," the older duck grumbled in understanding. "A lot of people teased my tone when I first came here. Still do, actually.” </p><p>“<em>What for? Aren’t you normal?</em>” </p><p>“What? How do ye mean?” Donald just swiveled his wrist and slammed his fingers down with more intensity. “Lad. I don’t think there’s such a thing as ‘normal.’ It’s too relative.”</p><p>“<em>What’s ‘relative’?</em>”</p><p>The questions! There were so many questions! Scrooge sighed again and decided to allow the duckling to stay in his bed. He pulled the blankets up to his chin after rubbing his aching temple. “Just go to sleep, lad.”</p><p>The persistent pest just wiggled out of the sheets again. “<em>Tell me the story of how you got here. And why you’re not normal. And say what ‘relative’ means while you’re at it.</em>”</p><p>FINE. “Well, your mother and I, and your aunt...we didnae grow up the richest of ducks, actually…” </p><p>As the story progressed, Donald periodically snatched up his uncle’s hands in order to ward off his fears of what would have happened next to young Scroogie on his journey to America. Once Scrooge got to the point where he had reached the Klondike, he realized Donald was emitting small snores. He leaned forward to flick off the lamp, but his nephew’s grip just tightened. He supposed he wouldn’t mind the increase in the electric bill just this once. “Good night, Donald.”</p><p>There was a small raspy mutter. Scrooge almost missed it. “Good night, Unca Scrooge.” </p><p>As Scrooge drifted off, he noted a few more things he and Donald had in common.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>